


DOS Snips and Drabbles

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Oto-Hime!AU, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine, basically a whole bunch of small snips I posted to the forum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: The smaller snips and drabbles from the forum that aren't quite big enough for their own Thing.





	1. Naruto meets Oto-Hime

**Author's Note:**

> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/We-re-all-just-Dreaming-of-Sunshine/180237/

Oto-hime wouldn't necessarily trust Naruto, but would know that he's the  _hero_ of this story. He won't use things against her, and isn't smart enough to manipulate her like Oro does.

* * *

 

"So hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked through slurps of ramen.

It had been a while since she'd seen this girl. Sometimes the pervy sage came back to this village to get some info or do...  _research._ He only saw this girl every other time, maybe three out of the seven. She was really nice, and was always happy to talk to him when they met. He didn't give her anything  _secret._ He was going to be  _Hokage,_  of  _course_ he could keep things secret. Duh.

But his kind-of-which-basically-means-best-friend had been silent for a little bit too long. He glanced at her and she seemed to be reaching for the words, like whenever he  _knew_ the word, but not the word that felt _right._ Her fingers were twitching just a little, like she was trying to grab something. With the other hand, she stirred her noodles around ( _Miso Ramen! She was definitely friend material. But with extra vegetables. Lame)_.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after swallowing his noodles.

He really hoped she wasn't trying to kill him. The pervy sage said  _somebody_ might try.

"Oh? No, no... Nothing's wrong. Just been a while..." His ramen buddy said, trying to reassure him.

"A while..? Since?" He prompted before stuffing his face again.

If she tried to kill him, he had to finish his ramen first. But she probably wouldn't. Ramen buddies just don't do that.

"Ah, it's just that the people I know usually just call me what my job is," she said. "I teach some children, you know. Nothing special, just enough to get them by. And I carry paper around. So I get called Washi a lot. For paper."

The last part came out in a rush. Naruto guessed it was because she was embarrassed, what kind of girl got called  _Washi?_ Or she was lying, but either way...

 _"_ Really? Huh. But what's your name? The one you were born with? _"_

His ramen buddy stirred their now soggy noodles. "It's been a while since I've heard my own name...." They say quietly.

"Whaaat? People can go overboard with a nickname, you know!" Naruto said. He'd have to put off the next bowl of ramen.

"...I've always liked the name Kako." She said quietly.

"Is it yours?"

"As much as any other."

Then she (Kako?) gave him a small, sad smile before stuffing her mouth with noodles and broth.

Naruto tapped the table softly, watching her eat her noodles. He wasn't sure what to do, but.... He trusted his gut.

"Hey, old man! Can I get another bowl of ramen! I'm starving!" Then he turned back around to Kako. "So which name do you like better? Kako or Washi?"

For some reason, this startled a laugh out of her. It's a good sound.

"Not sure, really. I like Kako. But I have to admit, Washi's grown on me."


	2. Shikaku reads the mission report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the mission where Kiba straight up sent Shikako against two ANBU and thought she'd do it no sweat. Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/191/Recursive-Fanfiction#150436755

Shikaku Nara strolled into the mission room and leaned against a wall, watching the Inuzuka heir's write his report. He noted, with a stuttery heart, that Shikako was not with him.

When the boy finished, he went over and picked it up. The desk nin almost said something, but her mouth shut with a small  _click_ when they saw who it was. He scanned it, noting that the report was sorely lacking in places, and felt his eyebrows rise as he went down the page.

_...team leader engaged and eliminated three enemy ANBU..._

_...used shadow technique to avoid enemy attack..._

_...._

_...pulled sword out of chest before dropping technique..._

The report was less factual than it was talking about Shikako and her fight against  _three ANBU,_ which this  _boy_ had practically _volunteered_  her for, using  ** _untested techniques_** -

The mission desk nin gave a little squeak, bunching her hands into fists. Shikaku drew in his chakra; a momentary loss of control, nothing more.

Very calmly, he put the report back on the desk and walked out.

He had a daughter to talk to, and so did her mother.


End file.
